Media devices, such as a set top box, a stereo, a television, a computer system, a game system, or the like, are often configured to provide adjustable control of the audio output of an audio track of presented media content. The user will, based on their location in a media presentation environment, adjust the output audio volume to a desired comfort level that is based upon their current distance from the source of the output audio and their personal preferences. The user typically adjusts the output audio volume to the desired comfort level using a remote control, a manual controller on the controlled media device, or the like.
The user may, from time to time, move about the media presentation environment. For example, the user may initially be sitting on their couch in a living room or the like. At some point, they may go to the restroom or the kitchen for a brief period of time. In situations where the user would like to still be able to hear the output audio, they have to manually adjust the output audio volume prior to moving. Or, they have to manually adjust the output audio volume after they arrive at the new location in the media presentation environment.
However, adjusting the output audio volume may be a distraction and/or an inconvenience. Further, adjusting the output audio volume may be difficult for some individuals, especially physically impaired users, such as those that may be in a wheel chair and/or that may be visually impaired.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to provide systems and methods that are more user friendly in adjusting the output audio volume or presented media content.